


Sweet Dreams

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, just missing spencer and waiting for him to come back tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: When Spencer was gone, it felt as though a piece of you was missing―the bed was too big, the apartment too empty. You told yourself over and over that he would come back.He always would.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Sweet Dreams

_I just sort of always feel sick without you baby  
_ _I ain’t got anything to lick without you baby  
_ _Nothing seems to stick without you baby  
_ _Ain’t I fallen in love  
_ _***  
_ _The idea that you’ve existed all along’s ridiculous  
_―Sweet Dreams, TN - The Last Shadow Puppets

* * *

The bed seemed larger today. It was absurd, even impossible, but it was true. The sheets were untouched on one side, the distinct indentation of only one body visible. It felt wrong. The feeling only continued the further out of your bedroom you ventured―sink devoid of its usual pile of coffee mugs, table empty of its stacks of files, back of the couch missing the cardigans that were usually carefully draped.

Empty. There was an emptiness in your apartment that could only be filled by one person.

Spencer.

He had been gone for nine days―the longest since the two of you had been dating. You had never realized that nine days could feel so incredibly long. It was ridiculous, you thought, missing someone this much after what was objectively not all that much time. 

It had never been like this before. You had dated people before him―hell, you had even thought that you had been in love before.

Well, if you had been, it wasn’t anything like this. This was different. This was everything. When he was gone, there was this kind of hollowness, this emptiness that settled into the pit of your stomach. You tried to stop it, told yourself that you were being overdramatic, but you couldn’t help it. There was always this lingering worry, this _fear_ that he wouldn’t come back. That you would never see that face again―those honey and gold eyes that always seemed to see straight through you, that jawline that you loved to trace with your fingers, those lips that felt as though they were made for yours. It could all be over, gone in an instant.

But it wasn’t. _He’d come back, he’d come back, he’d come back_.

It had become a sort of mantra. It felt as though if you said it enough times it would be true. And so far, it had.

He came back. Every time he left, he came back to you.

That night, the bed was still too big. It was comical almost, but you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t sleep in that sad, empty bed without him. You dug through the closet, pulling out the coziest cardigan of his that you could find. After draping it around your shoulders, you snuggled into the couch. The blankets smelled like him, and you buried yourself in them, taking in a deep breath before shutting your eyes and willing yourself to fall asleep.

*

Spencer opened the door as quietly as he could, acutely aware of how late it was. He set his bag by the door and turned to head toward the bedroom. His breath caught in his chest at the sight that met him―you, curled up asleep on the couch. He took a step closer, his eyes widening as he spotted the deep purple cardigan that was wrapped around you. The neckline of it was pulled up over your chin so that you were almost completely covered.

He sank down to his knees beside you, brushing your hair out of your face. A tenderness filled his heart unlike anything he had ever felt before. Everything you made him feel was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Just when he thought that he couldn’t possibly love you any more than he already did, you managed to prove him wrong.

You let out a sleepy little grumble, turning your face into his touch. He laughed under his breath, and you opened one eye to squint up at him. “ _Love_ ,” you mumbled.

“Hi, angel.” He pressed a kiss to your temple. “Let’s go to bed.”

You grumbled again, wiping the sleep from your eyes before rising from the couch. Spencer wrapped his arm around your waist, guiding you to the bedroom. You flopped down onto the bed―it suddenly seemed _just_ the right size.

Spencer undressed quickly before climbing into bed beside you. He pulled the blankets over the two of you, and you snuggled into him, your head on his chest and your leg over his.

“Ridiculous,” you said so softly that he thought that he might have imagined you saying it.

“What?”

“It’s ridiculous,” you repeated, eyes already shut again. You hummed into his chest, grabbing your hand in his.

“Care to elaborate?” he asked with a low laugh.

“You’ve existed for thirty-five years. We’ve been on the same planet for almost that long. It’s just―” you sighed drowsily. “It’s ridiculous that someone as utterly magnificent as you has been here the whole time.” You reached up and ran your fingers through his curls. “And _I’m_ the one who’s lucky enough to get to love you.”

Spencer’s eyes welled up at your words, at the way that your voice sounded thick with sleep. “I think I’m the luckiest,” he said, kissing the top of your head.

“Thank you for coming back.”

He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, pulling you impossibly closer to him. “I will _always_ come back.”

And he always would.


End file.
